The present disclosure relates to cushioning, packing, and a package.
In one example, cushioning is disposed at bottom corners of a packing case to support an article that is packed in the packing case. The packed article is for example a heavy article provided with a handle for facilitating carrying the article. The handle may be located at a bottom corner of the article.